List of Toronto Maple Leafs players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Toronto Arenas, and Toronto St. Patricks of the National Hockey League (NHL). It does not include players from the Toronto Blueshirts of the National Hockey Association (NHA). Players currently playing with the Maple Leafs (or currently playing with their AHL farm club, the Toronto Marlies, after playing at least one game with the parent club) are in bold. A Doug Acomb, Russ Adam, Jack Adams(Arenas & St. Pats), Kevyn Adams, Stewart Adams, Gary Aldcorn, Claire Alexander, Jason Allison, Mike Allison, [[Frederik Andersen|'Frederik Andersen']] Glenn Anderson, John Anderson, Lloyd Andrews(St. Pats), Dave Andreychuk, Greg Andrusak, Nik Antropov, Syl Apps, Al Arbour, Amos Arbour(St. Pats), Jack Arbour, Mark Arcobello, George Armstrong, Murray Armstrong, Norm Armstrong, Tim Armstrong, Colby Armstrong, John Arundel, Don Ashby, Carter Ashton, Jean-Sébastien Aubin, Norm Aubin, Patrik Augusta, Keith Aulie B Pete Backor, Ace Bailey, Bob Bailey, Reid Bailey, Jamie Baker, Doug Baldwin, Earl Balfour, Andy Barbe, Bill Barilko, Tom Barrasso, Baz Bastien, Andy Bathgate,Bates Battaglia, Ken Baumgartner, Bob Baun, Don Beaupre, Wade Belak, Alain Belanger, Ken Belanger, Ed Belfour, Brendan Bell, Mark Bell, Gord Bell, Pete Bellefeuille(St. Pats & Leafs), Jim Benning, Max Bentley, Bryan Berard, Drake Berehowsky, Sergei Berezin, Aki Berg, Bill Berg, Tim Bernhardt, Craig Berube, Allan Bester, Frank Bialowas, Paul Bibeault, Jack Bionda, Andy Blair, Chuck Blair, George "Dusty" Blair, Mike Blaisdell, Jason Blake, Mickey Blake, Gus Bodnar, Garth Boesch, Lonny Bohonos, Fred Boimistruck, Serge Boisvert, Leo Boivin, Frank "Buzz" Boll, Hugh Bolton, George Boothman, Nikolai Borchevsky, Laurie Boschman, Bruce Boudreau, Leo Bourgeault, Pat Boutette, Johnny Bower, Darryl Boyce, ' [[Brian Boyle|'Brian Boyle]], ' [[Tyler Bozak|'Tyler Bozak]] ,' Wally Boyer, Brian Bradley, John Brenneman, Carl Brewer, Eric Brewer Doug Brindley, Greg Britz, Turk Broda, Arthur Brooks(Arenas), Willie Brossart, Aaron Broten, Arnie Brown, [[Connor Brown|'Connor Brown']] Jeff Brown,' Mike Brown, Jeff Brubaker, Bill Brydge, Gord Brydson, Al Buchanan, Mike Bullard, Bill Burega, Dave Burrows, Garth Butcher, Jerry Butler, Mike Byers, Tim Bean, C Jack Caffery, Larry Cahan, Jim "Dutch" Cain(St. Pats), Harry Cameron(Arenas & St. Pats), Jack Capuano, George Carey(St. Pats), Wayne Carleton, Randy Carlyle, Lorne Carr, Alfred "Red" Carr, Larry Carriere, Bill Carson, Sebastien Centomo, Ray Ceresino, Lorne Chabot, Ed Chadwick, Erwin "Murph" Chamberlain, Andre Champagne, Kelly Chase, Gerry Cheevers, Lex Chisholm, Jack Church, Rob Cimetta, King Clancy, Terry Clancy, Wendel Clark, Sprague Cleghorn(St. Pats), Scott Clemmensen, Richard Clune Carlo Colaiacovo, Joe Colborne Gary Collins, Brian Conacher, Charlie Conacher, Pete Conacher, Tim Connolly Brandon Convery, David Cooper, Bob Copp, Bert Corbeau(St. Pats & Leafs), Chuck Corrigan, Shayne Corson, Les Costello, Rich Costello, Sylvain Cote, Harold "Baldy" Cotton, John Coughlin(Arenas), Russ Courtnall, Danny Cox, Mike Craig, John Craighead, Rusty Crawford(Arenas), Dave Creighton, Jiri Crha, Cory Cross, Joe Crozier, Barry Cullen, Brian Cullen, John Cullen, Brian Curran, Mariusz Czerkawski, D Kevin Dahl, Marty Dallman, Vincent Damphousse, Dan Daoust, Harold Darragh, Bob Davidson, Kim Davis, Bob Dawes, Clarence "Hap" Day(St. Pats & Leafs), Lucien DeBlois, Dale DeGray, Ab DeMarco Sr, Nathan Dempsey, Corbett Denneny(Arenas, St. Pats, & Leafs), Gerry Denoird(St. Pats), Bill Derlago,Andre Deveaux,'''Boyd Devereaux,' Ernie Dickens, Gerald Diduck, Paul DiPietro, Tie Domi, Ken Doraty, Jim Dorey, Kent Douglas, Dave Downie, Bruce Draper, Gordie Drillon, Harold Druken, Dick Duff, Art Duncan, Rocky Dundas, Frank Dunlap, Dave Dunn, Denis Dupere, Jerry Dupont, Vitezslav Duris, Babe Dye (St. Pats & Leafs), E Dallas Eakins, Robbie Earl, Mike Eastwood, Tim Ecclestone, Gary "Duke" Edmundson, Don Edwards, Marv Edwards, Gerry Ehman, Dave Ellett, Ron Ellis, Jhonas Enroth Aut Erickson, Anders Eriksson, Len Esau, Chris Evans, Daryl Evans, Paul Evans, Bill Ezinicki, F Kelly Fairchild, Jeff Farkas, Dave Farrish, Alex Faulkner, Ted Fauss, Doug Favell, Eric Fehr, Tom Fergus, George Ferguson, Jeff Finger', ' Frank Finnigan, Alvin Fisher(St. Pats), Tom Fitzgerald, Fern Flaman, Bill Flett, Gerry Foley, Mike Foligno, Vernon "Jake" Forbes(St. Pats), Jack Forsey, Dave Fortier,Alex Foster, Jimmy Fowler, Lou Franceschetti, Ron Francis, Mark Fraser, Matt Frattin, Byron Froese, Jonas Frogren, Miroslav Frycer, Grant Fuhr, G Paul Gagne, Dave Gagner, Simon Gamache, Bruce Gamble, Dick Gamble, [[Jake Gardiner|'Jake Gardiner']]',' Cal Gardner, Paul Gardner, Ray Gariepy, Scott Garland, Mike Gartner, Aaron Gavey, Stewart Gavin,Martin Gerber, John Gibson, Hal Gill, Todd Gill, Doug Gilmour, Gaston Gingras, Ken Girard, Brian Glennie, Ernie Godden, Alexander Godynyuk, Bob Goldham, Hank Goldup, Edwin Gorman, Chris Govedaris, Michael Grabner Mikhail Grabovski, Bob Gracie, Pat Graham, Benny Grant, Alex Gray, Travis Green, [[Colin Greening|'Colin Greening']] , Mark Greig, John Grisdale, Lloyd Gross, Carl Gunnarsson Per Gustafsson, Jonas Gustavsson H Sean Haggerty, Niklas Hagman', ' George Hainsworth, Harold "Slim" Halderson, Bob Halkidis, Herbert Hamel, Pierre Hamel, Jackie Hamilton,Jeff Hamilton, Reg Hamilton, Inge Hammarstrom, Ken Hammond, Ted Hampson, Dave Hannan, Gord Hannigan, Pat Hannigan, Ray Hannigan,Christian Hanson, David Harlock, Billy Harris, Billy Harris, George "Duke" Harris,Jay Harrison, Jim Harrison, Paul Harrison, Bob Hassard, Todd Hawkins, Paul Healey, Glenn Healy, Pierre Hedin, Paul Henderson, Darby Hendrickson, Sammy Hebert(Arenas), Frank Heffernan(St. Pats), Jimmy Herberts, Robert "Red" Heron,Jamie Heward, Pat Hickey, Paul Higgins, Mel Hill, Larry Hillman, Andre Hinse, Dan Hodgson, Jonas Hoglund, Benoit Hogue, Josh Holden, Peter Holland William "Flash" Hollett, Ryan Hollweg, Harry "Hap" Holmes(Arenas), Albert "Toots" Holway (St. Pats), Korbinian Holzer, Larry Hopkins, George "Shorty" Horne, Reginald "Red" Horner, Tim Horton, Bronco Horvath, Greg Hotham, Phil Housley, Jack Howard, Syd Howe, Roland Huard, Greg Hubick, Mike Hudson, [[Matt Hunwick|'Matt Hunwick']]',' Ron Hurst, Dave Hutchison, [[Zach Hyman|'Zach Hyman']] I Al Iafrate, Miroslav Ihnacak, Peter Ihnacak, Brent Imlach, Peter Ing, Jack Ingoldsby, Ralph Intranuovo, J Ric Jackman, Art Jackson, Busher Jackson, Jeff Jackson, Stan Jackson(St. Pats), Paul Jacobs(Arenas), Gerry James, Gary Jarrett, Pierre Jarry, James "Bud" Jarvis, Wes Jarvis, Larry Jeffrey, Roger Jenkins, Grant Jennings, Trevor Johansen, Calle Johansson, Bill Johnson, Craig Johnson, Dan Johnson, Mike Johnson, Terry Johnson, Eddie Johnston, Greg Johnston, Ross Johnstone, Alvin "Buck" Jones, Jimmy Jones, Kenny Jonsson,Curtis Joseph, Eddie Joyal, Bill Juzda, K Tomas Kaberle, [[Nazem Kadri|'Nazem Kadri']], ''Rudolph "Bingo" Kampman, Alexander Karpovtsev, Mike Kaszycki, Melville "Butch" Keeling, Larry Keenan, Rick Kehoe, Leonard "Red" Kelly, Regis "Pep" Kelly, Stan Kemp, Bill Kendall, Forbes Kennedy, Mike Kennedy, Ted Kennedy, Dave Keon, Phil Kessel Alexander Khavanov, Dmitri Khristich, Trevor Kidd, Chad Kilger, Hec Kilrea, Derek King, Kris King, Mark Kirton, Bill Kitchen, Ken Klee, Joe Klukay, Leo Komarov,' Leo Komarov ',Paul Knox, '',Paul Knox, '' Ladislav Kohn, Mark Kolesar, Maxim Kondratiev, John Kordic, Jim Korn, Igor Korolev, Mike Kostka,Chris Kotsopoulos, Les Kozak, Steve Kraftcheck, Staffan Kronwall, Mike Krushelnyski, Pavel Kubina, Alexei Kudashov, Nikolay Kulemin, Orland Kurtenbach, Tom Kurvers, Nick Kypreos, L Eric Lacroix, Mark Laforest, [[Brooks Laich|'Brooks Laich]] Larry Landon, Pete Langelle, Rick Lanz, Michel Larocque, Guy Larose, Craig Laughlin, Paul Lawless, Derek Laxdal, Brad Leeb, Gary Leeman, Brian Leetch, Sylvain Lefebvre, Alex Levinsky, Danny Lewicki, Rick Ley, Bob Liddington, Eric Lindros, Bert Lindsay(Arenas), Ken Linseman, Ed Litzenberger, Howie Lockhart(St. Pats), Claude Loiselle, Wilf Loughlin(St. Pats), Ron Low, Gerry Lowrey, Don Luce, Harry Lumley, Jyrki Lumme, Joe Lundrigan, Joffrey Lupul, Vic Lynn, M Parker MacDonald, Blair MacKasey, Fleming Mackell, Donald MacLean, Bill MacMillan, John MacMillan, Al MacNeil, Jamie Macoun, Darryl Maggs, Marc Magnan, Kevin Maguire, Frank Mahovlich, Adam Mair, Dan Maloney, Phil Maloney, Kent Manderville, Cesare Maniago, Norman Mann, Bob Manno, Dave Manson, Milan Marcetta, Brian Marchinko, Bryan Marchment, [[Martin Marinčín|'Martin Marinčín']],' Gus Marker, Jack Markle, Danny Markov, Jack Marks(Arenas), [[Mitchell Marner|'Mitchell Marner]],' Daniel Marois, Jean Marois, Brad Marsh, Gary Marsh, Don Marshall, Paul Marshall, Willie Marshall, Jack Martin, Matt Martin, [[Matt Martin (b. 1989)|'Matt Martin]],' Terry Martin, Tom Martin, Paul Masnick, Frank Mathers, Joe Matte(St. Pats), Shawn Matthias, [[Auston Matthews|'Auston Matthews]],' Brad Maxwell, Wally Maxwell, Brad May, Gil Mayer, Shep Mayer, Jamal Mayers, Gary McAdam, Chris McAllister, Cliff McBride, Bryan McCabe, Bert McCaffrey(St. Pats & Leafs), Alyn McCauley, Kevin McClelland, Jay McClement, Frank McCool, John McCormack, Dale McCourt, Bill McCreary Jr., John McCreedy, Darwin McCutcheon, Jack McDonald(St. Pats), Lanny McDonald, Wilfred "Bucko" McDonald, [[Curtis McElhinney|'Curtis McElhinney]],' Bob McGill, John McIntyre, Larry McIntyre, Walt McKechnie, Sean McKenna, Don McKenney, Jim McKenny, Murray McLachlan, Jack McLean, John McLellan, Dave McLlwain, Gerry McNamara, Basil McRae, Chris McRae, Gord McRae, Ken McRae, Gerry Meehan, Howie Meeker, Harry Meeking(Arenas), Barry Melrose, Don Metz, Nick Metz, [[Milan Michalek|'Milan Michalek]] Larry Mickey, Rudy Migay, Jim Mikol, Mike Millar, Earl Miller,John Mitchell, Ivan Mitchell(St. Pats), Dmitri Mironov, Fredrik Modin, Lyle Moffat, Alexander Mogilny, Sergio Momesso, Garry Monahan, Dickie Moore, Dominic Moore, Marc Moro, Elwin "Moe" Morris, Jim Morrison, Gus Mortson, Richard Mulhern, Kirk Muller, Harry Mummery(Arenas), Craig Muni, Gerald Munro(St. Pats), Larry Murphy, Ken Murray, Randy Murray, N Ric Nattress, Zdenek Nedved, Bob Neely, Gord Nelson, Eric Nesterenko, Mike Neville(Arenas & St. Pats), Bob Nevin,Kris Newbury,' Joe Nieuwendyk, Frank Nighbor, Frank Nigro, Reg Noble(Arenas & St. Pats), Owen Nolan, Pat Nolan(St. Pats), Mike Nykoluk, Gary Nylund, O Gerry O'Flaherty, Jeff O'Neill, Tom "Windy" O'Neill, Ed Olczyk, [[Steve Oleksy|'Steve Oleksy]] Murray Oliver, Bert Olmstead, Ben Ondrus, Phil Oreskovic, Mark Osborne, Randy Osburn, P Wilf Paiement, Mike Palmateer, Jim Pappin, Bernie Parent, Bob Parent, P.A. Parenteau J. P. Parise, George Parsons, George Patterson, Rob Pearson, Scott Pearson, Michael Peca, Tom Pederson, Mike Pelyk, Stuart Percy, Fred Perlini, Yanic Perreault, Nathan Perrott, Michel Petit, Eric Pettinger, Dion Phaneuf, Robert Picard, Karel Pilar, Pierre Pilote, Cam Plante, Jacques Plante, Walt Poddubny, Jason Podollan,Justin Pogge,' John Pohl, Bud Poile, [[Roman Polak|'Roman Polak]] Alexei Ponikarovsky,' Felix Potvin, Tracy Pratt, Walter "Babe" Pratt, Eric "Doc" Prentice, Wayne Presley, Noel Price, Joe Primeau, Martin Prochazka, George "Goldie" Prodgers(St. Pats), Marcel Pronovost, Albert Pudas, Bob Pulford, Daren Puppa, Q Joel Quenneville, Pat Quinn, R Rob Ramage, Beattie Ramsay, Ken Randall(Arenas & St. Pats), Andrew Raycroft, Marc Reaume, Jeff Reese, Larry Regan, Robert Reichel, Dave Reid, Reg Reid(St. Pats), 'Morgan Rielly, James Reimer, Mikael Renberg, Bobby Reynolds, Damian Rhodes, Pat Ribble, Luke Richardson, Curt Ridley, Mike Ridley, Dave Ritchie(Arenas), John Roach, Mickey Roach(St. Pats), Rene Robert, Gary Roberts, Fred Robertson, Eddie Rodden, Al Rollins, Elwyn "Doc" Romnes, Bill Root, Bob Rouse, Duane Rupp, Jim Rutherford, Warren Rychel, Jussi Rynnas, S Bob Sabourin, Gary Sabourin, David Sacco, Joe Sacco, Rocky Saganiuk, Borje Salming, Phil Samis, Charlie Sands, Terry Sawchuk, Luke Schenn, Mathieu Schneider, David "Sweeney" Schriner, Rod Schutt, Corey Schwab, Ganton Scott(St. Pats & Leafs), Ben Scrivens, Al Secord, Ron Sedlbauer, Rod Seiling, Brit Selby, Brad Selwood, Dave Semenko, Jeff Serowik, Eddie Shack, David Shand, Darryl Shannon, Normand Shay(St. Pats), Doug Shedden, Jack Shill,Jaime Sifers, Don Simmons, Darryl Sittler, Alf Skinner(Arenas), Tod Sloan, Darryl Sly, Dale Smedsmo, Al Smith, Art Smith, Brad Smith, D. J. Smith, Floyd Smith, Gary Smith,George Smith(St. Pats), Glenn Smith(St. Pats), Jason Smith, Sid Smith, Rod Smylie(St. Pats), Greg Smyth, Chris Snell, Bob Solinger, Nick Spaling, Gord Spence(St. Pats), Brian Spencer, Chris Speyer(St. Pats), Jesse Spring, Rick St. Croix, Ted Stackhouse(St. Pats),Matt Stajan,''' Lorne Stamler, Allan Stanley, Wally Stanowski, Tim Stapleton, Marian Stastny, Alexander Steen, David Steckel Phil Stein, Pete Stemkowski,Lee Stempniak,' Bob Stephenson, Bill Stewart, Mike Stevens, Gaye Stewart, Ron Stewart, Mike Stothers, Blaine Stoughton,Anton Stralman',' Ken Strong, Bill "Red" Stuart(St. Pats), Aleksander Suglobov, Frank Sullivan, Steve Sullivan, Mats Sundin, Bill Sutherland, Rich Sutter, Robert Svehla, Petr Svoboda, Bob Sykes, T Billy Taylor, Harry Taylor, Mikael Tellqvist, Greg Terrion, Gilles Thibaudeau, Cy Thomas, Steve Thomas, Wayne Thomas, Errol Thompson, Bill Thoms, Jimmy Thomson, Rhys Thomson, Scott Thornton, Ray Timgren, Jiri Tlusty',' Dave Tomlinson, Shayne Toporowski,Vesa Toskala',' Yannick Tremblay, Vincent Tremblay, Guy Trottier, Darcy Tucker, Ian Turnbull, U Norm Ullman, Garry Unger, V Rick Vaive, Jack Valiquette, Garry Valk, 'James van Riemsdyk, Mike Van Ryn, Darren Veitch, Leigh Verstraete, Carl Voss, W Kurt Walker, Mike Walton, Rick Wamsley, Dixon Ward, Ron Ward, Jeff Ware, Bob Warner, Todd Warriner, Harry Watson, Don Webster, Stan Weir, Kyle Wellwood, Glen Wesley, Erik Westrum,Ian White,' Peter White, Rod Willard, Jeremy Williams', ''' Tiger Williams, Clarke Wilm, Carol "Cully" Wilson(St. Pats), Dunc Wilson, Johnny Wilson, Ron Wilson, Ross "Lefty" Wilson, Daniel Winnik, Brian Wiseman, Craig Wolanin, Randy Wood, Andy Wozniewski, Ken Wregget, Bob Wren, X Y Terry Yake, Dmitriy Yakushin, Gary Yaremchuk, Ken Yaremchuk, Dmitri Yushkevich, Z Ron Zanussi, Rob Zettler, Peter Zezel, References *2005 Official Guide & Record Book ISBN 0-920445-91-8 *Toronto Arenas on hockeydb.com *Toronto St. Patricks on hockeydb.com *Toronto Maple Leafs on hockeydb.com Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players